Potable liquids such, as spirits and the like, are normally distributed and transported in barrels for eventual use in commercial establishments. Although such storage and delivery methods have been successful in providing potable liquids, the use of barrels has certain disadvantages.
For example, barrels, which are normally constructed of rigid material such as metal and wood, take up counter space. Also, once a barrel is emptied it must be returned to a facility, cleaned, and sanitized for reused. Needless to say, such recycling of barrels is labor intensive and relatively expensive to carry out.
A recent development in the storage and distribution of potable liquids entails the use of flexible plastic bags. Such usage is especially prevalent with spirits such as wines. Although such containers are disposable, the cost of manufacturing and employing such plastic bags is far less than the expensive associated with reusable barrels.
A problem does remain in that dispensing the liquid from the plastic bags to the eventual user has yet to be properly addressed.
In the past, many systems have been proposed to transport and dispense liquids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,050 describes a pressurized dispensed in which a flexible elastic bag separates the dispenser's product from its propellant. In this manner, prevention of blockage of the valves orifice is accomplished.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,036, 5,139,168, and 5,156,300 teach flexible or semi-rigid containers in which internal supports are employed to prevent uneven radial collapse of the plastic container when liquid is removed from the same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,404,813, 3,883,046, and 4,013,195 show rigid tanks containing an internal bladder used to expel liquid from the rigid tank. The internal bladders include reinforcements to maintain the elongation or other controlled shapes.
United States Patent Application Publication 2009/0057347 illustrates a method and apparatus for dispensing fluids in which a bag is found within a bag and placed within a bottle assembly. The dispensing containers position adjacent or sandwich between one or more flexible pressurization containers to squeeze liquid from the same during the dispensing process.
A liquid storage and dispensing mechanism that is compatible with a flexible container used to transport potable liquids would be an notable advance in the field of food and beverages.